Stray
by dustori
Summary: Angela found out after her accident that her savior was also her stalker. But she also found out that he was nothing but a stray lost and looking for redemption.


AN: This is my first Twilight story and I hope you'll like it. The beginning is a little slow starting but I swear the rest of the story will be fulfilling. So enjoy and thank you.

This is more movie based then the book (character-wised and appearances), even though the movie is based off the book.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, just this fanfic story and any other made up characters.

* * *

"Don't worry, help is on the way."

The voice was faint but she recognized it. It was the voice of the store owner whose store she recently left from after buying a gallon of milk. He was speaking to her calmly and out of concern but she could read the pity and fear behind it, probably had the look on his face as well but she couldn't see it. Her eyes were closed and she had no desire in opening them anytime soon. For one reason, she was on the verge of unconsciousness and was too tired to open them. Another reason was out of fear of opening them. Afraid to see the unnatural eyes staring down at her again. So she left them closed and hope unconsciousness would hit her soon.

The sooner the better.

But she wouldn't forget this night. The attack, the pain, the blood, the faces, and what would of happened to her. She certainly wouldn't forget about _him_ and those dark burgundy eyes that stared her down as she laid partial bare in front of him. She certainly wouldn't forget the months leading up to this nightly event.

….

A month and two weeks ago…

Angela wasn't use to being watched.

It personally made her feel uncomfortable and nervous to have someone look at her for so long as if she was someone to admire or someone worthy of being looked at in the first place. She didn't think she had the looks or the charisma that most people her age, in example, the jocks and the cheerleaders, had to want others looking at her. She blushes, she get hot and bothered, she even sweats a little when the thought of being looked at occurs.

She was more of the person doing the watching. The one from the outside looking in, in a way. Capturing the moments behind her camera and displaying them for all to see was her thing. Showing everyone that was what was meant to be seen and not her, that was what she was comfortable with. Doing the watching and personally…doing it from afar. But having the roles reversed, she had to admit, it was scary.

It was almost a month ago when her sixth sense started alerting her of the feeling. She was out in the forest on a tract of land taking pictures of the green forestry around her, and that was when she felt it. Sensed it behind her. She looked around carefully to see who or what it could have been to cause the hairs on the back of her neck to stand erect, but she didn't find anything to her knowledge that would have triggered the reaction. It wasn't until later at home, when she was developing the pictures, did she laughed at her stupidity for not thinking that someone alone in the woods would feel as if they were being watched. Nature was all around her of course. So she thought nothing of it.

At least not until she felt it again.

She took a waitressing job in Port Angeles in a small restaurant her sophomore year in high school. It was quiet, mild setting, not much activity then some of the most popular restaurants in Port Angeles but it was perfect for her. Regular customers, mainly the elderly, showed up daily for their afternoon grub and tipped her considerately for her awkwardness and clumsy greetings. But she managed to get through the first couple of days of work to fully feel comfortable with herself and the place and it's people to have kept up with it this long now that she's a junior in high school.

One night, after the last of the restaurant's customers left for the day, she was cleaning off the table tops when her hair spiked up. That time, the hairs on her arms were standing up along with the ones on her neck. She looked out the window to see who it could have been but all she saw were the people passing by on the streets. She looked behind her to make sure it wasn't her boss, Mrs. Young, who was looking at her but her boss was too busy doing inventory to pay her any attention. Again, her eyes scanned over the nightlife in front of the restaurant. As far as she could see, nothing stood out. But the strange thing was she still felt as if she was being watched.

It would only get worst after that. She felt she wasn't safe anymore from the eerie eyes that seemed to follow her everywhere she went now. Home, work, a friend's house…there was no hiding from it. There was no deterring from it. It was like a ghost whose soul purpose was to haunt and stalk her everywhere. But she didn't remember anything to the best of her knowledge about Forks being a place of ghosts inhabitant. There were local tribe's lore but nothing she could remember about ghosts.

And she was right, there was no ghost haunting, but rather…something much worst.

She was in the woods again but this time not alone. Jessica had came with her and so did Mike, feeling her shy friend needed the company, well, rather the comfort after hearing about her strange "being watched" stories. Even in crowds, the thing that watched her was always there. Angela wanted to take a few more pictures of the forest before the season changed the leaves and grass. She was in a rush. Quickly to get it done and go but Jessica and Mike wanted some pictures of themselves playing around.

"Just one more picture, Angela, I promise," Jessica pleaded.

Angela was hesitant. The idea of staying in these woods any longer was bring up an anxiety she would rather not have in front of her friends. But Jessica was persistent and Angela wasn't the type of person who like to disappoint her friends. So she took a picture and then another until she was constantly taking pictures of her friends playing around. And despite her precaution of another ghostlike encounter, she had to admit she was having fun. Just for a few minutes, she wasn't worrying about what would happen or what will… but nothing lasted forever.

This time it was a noise, a branch snapping of some sort, from somewhere off in the distance that caught her attention before the rising of her hairs on her body stood alert. And then there was a chill that had goose bumps animating down her body.

"Jessica, let's go home," Angela voiced and pleaded with her eyes.

Her friends were looking off into the forest. Clearly they had heard the noise, as she, herself, had.

"What! Why? Are you having one of your feeling?"

"What feeling," Mike asked, but he was ignored.

"Yes and it doesn't feel right. I want to go now, please."

Another sound, this time a little closer was heard which pulled their attention again to the forest. Angela began to panic as this never happened before. It was always just the feeling, nothing else but now she knew there was something out there.

"J-Jessica, please" she stuttered.

"Why don't you come out and show yourself, you pervert," Jessica yelled, ignoring her friend discomfort.

Only silence answered her back until, suddenly, movement to the left startled them and they jumped out of fear.

"Yeah, maybe we should go, Jess," Mike suggested.

He didn't know anything about Angela's ghostly follower but he knew when it was time to leave when something moving in the woods was something he wouldn't like to face. He started to walk backwards, heading back on the trail that lead to his car a good walk away.

Angela was following his lead when another yell was heard from Jessica.

"I saw you, pervert."

Jessica rushed over to her shy friend and grabbed her camera from out of her hands. She began to take pictures after pictures of the area around the clearing.

"Jess, come on, what are you doing?"

Mike ran up behind Jessica pulling her with him to stopped her picture frenzy.

"I got you now, you jerk! Bother my friend again and I'm sending your pictures to the police."

The three hastily moved down the trail to Mike's car with Jessica mumbling about girls needing to take action on weirdoes like the one that has been terrorizing Angela. Mike only concern was getting to his car and scolding Jessica for possibly provoking whoever it was that was out there. But Angela only thoughts were on her camera, which was still in her friend's hand, and thinking about the possible proof it could be carrying.

….

It was kind of blurry, also smudged looking due to the fact that Jessica was moving around too much when taking the picture. Angela could only make out an outline of someone standing behind a tree looking out towards the camera. She had to admit, it gave her the creeps and it also made her realized the reality to her predicament. That someone, this blur, was stalking her. This photo made it real and she was scared.

She kind of missed the unknown, the ghost idea of this feeling she was having, but she couldn't ignore it. The blurry picture of her follower wouldn't let her. Now she walked around looking over her shoulders looking for anyone who could possibly be "the blur". It was a distraction. A paranoid distraction she wished she could get rid of, but it would only get worst.

One night, she was getting ready for bed and was turning off all her lights in her room. After they were off she went to let down her blinds when she thought she saw someone standing outside her house looking up in her window. She screamed, moving away from her window, out of sight from the person outside. Her parents came rushing in, turning on her lights to see what was the matter.

"Nothing."

She told them after mustering up the courage to look out her window and seeing exactly what she told them…nothing. That was a week ago.

All together, it totaled up to a month and a week when all this started to happen. The feelings, the stalking, the picture, everything. There were more incidents following the one from her house where she worked and at Jessica's house one day when she went over for a study group, but she wasn't sure if it was just her mind playing treats on her. She just wanted it to be over with. Where she wasn't bothered with such trivial matter because it wouldn't happen to her. Where she was living her life, quietly and peacefully, not being the center of somebody's attention. Where she was just Angela Weber, the girl with the camera. She just wanted to be left alone.

And suddenly, she got her wish.

Another week had passed and she, for once, wasn't getting the hair raising feeling anymore or she haven't seen or heard anything of her stalker during the week. She was relieved but a little curious in why it suddenly stopped. Maybe her stalker finally got bored with her, finally realizing she wasn't interesting as some of these other girls her age were. Maybe Jessica's little outburst a week ago did the trick and scared him away. She didn't know, but surprisingly she wanted to.

…

Lunchtime was when she would think about her stalker the most. It was the only time she would just sit down and think, while other times were occupied with teachers' lectures, studying, and focusing on her chores and waitressing. It was also where she was most distracted.

"Angela! Hello, Ang can you hear me?"

Angela snapped to attention after she felt someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"Yes," she bellowed, looking around at the people at her table.

"Did you even hear a word I was saying," Jessica asked in a brisk tone.

Angela looked down, a little ashamed for not paying attention to her friends or whatever was being said at the time of her distraction.

"I'm sorry Jess, I just got a lot on my mind," she apologized, looking up at her angered friend.

Jessica quickly accepted it and went on to talking about what and when the next big party was going to be. Angela tried to stay focus but again, she was lost in her thoughts. Where her thoughts were picturing the photo of her blurry stalker and wondering could it have been someone from school or from work.

She looked around the cafeteria, at the many faces of students she has no connection with other than the ones sitting at the table with her. They were all enjoying themselves, eating and talking to friends and other classmates of different grade levels, none of which stood out to her. She wouldn't know what she was looking for other than someone in black and male. Even though there were a few males in black standing around in the room, none of them gave her the usual vibe or feeling.

The rest of school went by pretty quickly. Before she knew it she was on her way home, walking silently with a couple of books in her hands pressed closely to her chest. Her eyes were to the ground in thoughts, letting her feet guide her home through the sheer familiarity of walking the couple of blocks from school to home and vise versa so many times. She had to admit, this brought some perspective to her life. She wasn't that interesting of a person to begin with. There was no excitement in her life other than what she would capture on her camera. No intriguing stories to tell like the ones she heard of from her friends, no adventurous family trips like others she heard of or witnessed getting ready for. In all, it showed her how boring and dull her life was. So why was this stalker of hers watching her and following her? How was she interesting? She pondered that while eating a sandwich in the kitchen.

"Angela! Angela, honey did you hear me?"

Again Angela was pulled from her thoughts but this time by her mother. She quickly swallowed the rest of the food she was chewing in her mouth and turned to her mother to give her mother her full attention.

"Yes mom. Sorry." She said in a rush.

"You okay? You kind of was in a daze there."

Angela shook her head.

"I'm fine, what is it?"

"Oh well, I was asking you could you pick up some milk after work. We're running low and I'm going to need some for a little project I'm working on."

"Sure thing, mom."

"You're sure you're okay," her mom asked, still concerned.

"Yeah. It's just…"

She wondered if she should tell her mother about the stalker, about the photo. That she's been having these feeling a month ago of someone watching her and that it wasn't until last week where she was able to get a picture of him. It's been a week and the feeling and stalking had stopped. Should she still tell her or not.

"…I'm fine."

Her mother nodded still giving her a lingering look before finally leaving her alone in the kitchen. With a relief sigh, she finished up her sandwich and cleaned her dishes and went to her room to get ready for work.

….

Like school, work went by fairly quick. She busied herself with greeting the customers and getting orders, and cleaning table tops and floors. It busied her for awhile but as soon as she had some free time to think, her mind would go right back to the stalker and her life. She was only seventeen years old, haven't figured out what she wanted to do in life except maybe being a photographer or maybe a teacher. Daughter to a preacher and a baker, older sister to twin brothers, and friend to one of the school's gossiper. Her other friends were just friends by association because Jessica was dating Mike, who was friends with Tyler, and Eric, who she work with on the school's newspaper. She was just average. So the questions on how and why the stalker was interested in her was still bothering her.

"Angela, why don't you cut it early today and go home."

She was refilling the salt and pepper containers for all the tables when she heard Mrs. Young spoke.

"What," she asked, not sure if she heard her boss right.

"Why don't you go home, I can finish up here."

Angela looked around at the dim lighted restaurant and nearly empty except for an elderly couple sitting in one of the booth in the far corner.

"But the Duncans are still here and I still have the rest of these containers to fill and dishes to clean."

"Which I think I can handle. Besides, you seem a little distracted. Are you okay?"

Angela looked away. Ashamed at being caught yet again for being unfocused.

"I'm fine."

She told her boss and remembering she said the same thing to her mother when she asked. She wonder if she really was if being asked twice on the same day haven't clued her in yet.

"Still…go home. You've been working hard today and I don't want you to feel like I overwork you. So go home and get some good night rest and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"But…"

She tried to protest but with one good look at her boss and seeing the stern look on her face, she caved in. So defeated, she hung up her apron and grabbed her stuff from her locker in the back and said her goodbyes to the Duncans and her boss. The warm night air hit her, warming her cool skin from being in the restaurant for so long, as she stepped outside to go to her car. It would be a good drive back to Forks from Port Angeles from here. Maybe listening to some music would occupy her enough to keep her from thinking so much as she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

…

She pulled up in the empty parking lot to a convenience store not that far from her job, remembering she had to pick up some milk for her mom. Some guys were hanging around the store smoking and drinking when she stepped out of the car, looking in her direction making her feel uneasy, so she hurriedly went in the store to get away from their prying eyes. After she brought the milk, she hesitated at the door before walking outside. She didn't want to be bothered by stares from those guys outside but to her relief they wasn't anywhere in sight. She decided to walk hastily to her car but something slowed her down. The hairs on her body was standing up and the goose bumps were rising on her skin.

It was back. The feeling. It sent chills down her body as she quickly turned around to see if the reaction she was feeling was caused by the store owner watching her leave or someone else, and not who she thought it was. She saw nothing of the sort. Which meant….

She turned back around to go back to her fast pace back to her car. Her eyes were looking behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed but still she saw nothing. She could still feel it, the sense of being watched and she picked up speed because of it. Almost reaching her car, she was nearing the driver side when someone stepped from behind the car stopping her from her near run. He was standing next to the back seat on the driver side.

"Hey girl, what's the rush," the guy asked, smiling his crooked smile.

Angela looked behind her again at the store to see if she could see the owner but he was nowhere in sight. Turning back in front of her, the guy started to move towards her. She took steps backwards moving away from the advancing man.

"I-I have to go, my family are waiting for me," she stuttered.

"Aw do you have to? Maybe we can talk a little. You know, get to know each other," he voiced.

"I don't think so."

They were moving as if they were circling the car and Angela was getting scared. She tighten her hold on the bag she was carrying, pulling it close to her chest as if it was a life line. Her back hit something solid and she looked behind her to see another guy standing behind her. He went to reach up to touch her hair but she stepped to the side to get away from his touch and the other one, the tallest of the two, advances. They had her going towards the back of the store, away from the open windows of the store and away from her car. The area they were leading her in was dark, only dimly lit by a street lamp across the street and the moon.

"Please, don't…"

She cut herself off because she was afraid of saying what was possible of what they wanted from her. It was noticeable by the way they looked at her. Want, lust, need, prey. She swung the bag holding the milk in front of her, stopping their advancement and pushing them away from her. She kept swinging until, again, she ran into something solid but this time arms wrapped around her. It stopped her swinging, locking her arms to her side and pushing her tightly against the person behind her whose breath smell of smoke and alcohol. The two men in front of her laughed at her struggles and walked towards her with the man who was pulling her towards the alleyway behind the store.

The milk was knocked out of her hands during her struggle. Her glasses laying next to it slowly being covered by the white substances spilling from the container. She was prevented from screaming, the one holding her from behind covered her mouth before she had the time to do so.

A knife was pulled out from the tallest one's pocket and she stilled in her struggle. He moved toward her and she began to kick to keep him away from her.

"Hold her still," he ordered his friends.

Angela was pushed hard against the concrete wall behind her as the tall guy friends maneuvered her around. They both held her hands over her head and pushed her legs with theirs to the wall behind her. The tall one replaced his hand with the one who smell of smoke and alcohol hand to cover her mouth as he moved close to her where she could also smell his breath of alcohol. He let the knife in his hand do the touching as he let it trace a line from her cheek down her neck, to her chest pass her bellybutton until it stopped at the top of her pants. She looked away as he lingered there with his knife, smiling his crooked smile. She was crying and screaming through his hand to stop to let her go but she was ignored. She even cried for help but it was futile. No one could hear her.

Two more guys joined their friends but they were more of the lookout from both end of the alleyway. Angela struggled some more when the guy ripped her shirt open with the knife and started kissing her neck down to her collar bone while his hands were at her waist keeping her still, while another hand covered her mouth. Angela couldn't do anything to stop them. She still couldn't believe this was happening to her. Her mind was racing, trying to think of a way out of this or how to tune herself out of what's about to happen. She was scared. Maybe these guys were her stalker, her follower all along and now they finally caught her to do this to her, but something in the back of her mind was telling her these guys weren't her stalker.

She soon dismissed the thinking when she felt hands starting to unbutton and unzip her pants and she began to struggle even harder. She managed to slip one of her legs from her capturer and kick the guy in front of her away and bite the hand covering her mouth. The guy on the right of her screamed in pain as he removed his hand and the guy in front of her stumbled back into the store wall.

"You bitch," the guy to her right hissed.

She was backhanded causing her bottom lip to split and fill her mouth with blood. Her head was pushed back hard against the wall causing her to see white. Her arms were pulled further up against the wall by her wrists, tightly, and her legs locked again. She was cupped under her chin, made to look at her unfocused assailant as he snared at her.

"You're going to pay for that."

He moved the knife down her uncovered chest again until he slipped it under her bra. She stilled, not wanting to move so the knife wouldn't nick her but she could feel the guy in front of her pull the knife up against her bra ready to cut it away but a yelp to their left stopped him ahead of time. The two men holding her and the one in front of her all looked to their left to see the one lookout at that end of the alleyway was gone. Another yelp, this time to their right, had them turning their heads in that direction to see the one guy at that end gone as well.

"Johnny…Paul," the leader yelled out to his missing men.

There was no reply. He signaled to the two guys holding Angela against the wall to go check it out while he stayed back holding Angela from behind against his chest. He held the knife against her throat, preventing her from trying to scream. They watched as the two guys took one end of the alley to investigate what happened to their two friends. Suddenly her holder was thrown up in the air with her going with him due to his tight grip on her and they landed deep in the alley. Angela hit the ground on her back with her head hitting the ground and for a second she saw and heard nothing. Her head hurt and her eye lids were getting heavy. She could hear screaming somewhere around her but she couldn't pin point where. Suddenly, all the screaming stopped and she was left laying on the ground nearly going unconscious.

Steps could be heard coming from somewhere above or below her she wasn't sure but they were coming towards her. She looked up and there was a figure standing over her. She tried to get her eyes to focus and stopped her eye lids from blocking her view but it seemed like her body was out of her control. Her body didn't want to follow any of her commands to move or to stay awake.

And even though her body wasn't cooperating with her, she could somehow feel the goose bumps rising on her skin from something cool over her. Her eyes opened from their droopiness and she was staring up at a pair of dark burgundy eyes. The eyes left hers to look at her body laying on the ground and she could somehow feel the path his eyes took, but found out it was his hands touching her where his eyes followed. It was her stalker. Somehow seeing him this close in her blurry vision, it matched with the picture Jessica took a week ago in the woods. Her stalker saved her she thought. Somehow that was a blessing to know but it also frightened her because this stranger with strange eyes saved her.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

Angela heard someone yelled. The hands that was on her suddenly removed from their perched on her neck and before she knew it, the person, her stalker was gone. Her eyes finally committed to closing for the final time as she laid there hearing footsteps leaving her and another set coming towards her.

…

Now unconsciousness was near and she welcome it. She just wanted to rid herself from this night just for a little while before she have to wake up and wake to this reality again. Sirens could be heard in the far distance and she could hear the store owner thanking God for their quick arrival. That was the last thing Angela heard before she heard nothing anymore and she was lost in the world of darkness.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Please give me a review to let me know. Thank you


End file.
